Versprechen fürs Leben
by Koike27
Summary: Ein Versprechen aus der Kindheit, was nun erfüllt werden sollte. Kouji x Kouichi . Warning: Twincest, Shonen-Ai


**Versprechen fürs Leben**

Part: 1/1  
Titel: Versprechen fürs Leben  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Digimon  
Pairing: Kouji Minamoto x Kouichi Kimura  
Disclaimer:  
Warnung: Shonen-Ai, Twincest, Drama, Romantik

---

Damals hast du mir ein Vesprechen gegeben, als wir nicht wussten, was wir waren und wie wir zueinander standen. Als wir noch klein und unwissend waren.  
Ich weiß nicht, wieso ich mich gerade im Moment an damals erinnere.  
Vielleicht, weil ich auf einer Bank in einem Park sitze, alleine bin und über mir der schier unendliche Sternenhimmel ist.  
Vielleicht, weil die Sehnsucht nach dir so groß ist und irgendwie mich alles an dich erinnert. Die Dunkelheit.

_Ich erinnere mich noch genau an den Tag oder besser gesagt an die Wochen.__  
__Es begann alles an einem Frühlingstag, so wie heute einer war und morgen einer sein wird.__  
__Es war Jahrmarkt und ich lief an der Hand meines Vaters und aß gerade eine große Portion Zuckerwatte. Ich liebe dieses süße Zeug auch heute noch.__  
__Plötzlich stieß mich jemand um und meine Zuckerwatte landete auf dem Boden, ebenso wie ich. Meine Schulter schmerzte und ich weinte deswegen, ebenso wegen der verlorenen Zuckerwatte.__  
__Mein Vater hörte mich nicht und die anderen Leute nahmen mich nicht wahr, ignorierten mich einfach. Doch plötzlich standest du da.__  
__Du warst so alt wie ich und sahst mir unheimlich ähnlich. Lächelnd hieltest du mir deine Hand hin und deine Portion Zuckerwatte.__  
__Du halfst mir hoch und gabst mir deine Zuckerwatte, bevor ich dich reden hörte: „Hör auf zu weinen und iss. Ich mag nicht, wenn du weinst." Das hast du damals zu mir gesagt, zu einem völlig Fremden. Wir setzten uns anschließend auf eine Bank und ich aß wieder lächelnd deine Zuckerwatte.__  
__Mehr taten wir nicht, aber nur deine Anwesenheit machte mich irgendwie glücklich.___

_Durch Zufall tragen wir uns einige Tage später auf einem Spielplatz. Unsere Eltern waren nicht da. Gemeinsam spielten wir zusammen, tragen uns regelmäßiger und genossen das Gefühl, jemanden gefunden zu haben, der uns verstand.__  
__Doch eines Tages kamst du mit hängendem Gesicht zu mir. Sofort lief ich zu dir, umarmte dich, weil ich mir Sorgen machte, und wir beide setzten uns auf eine Bank. Geknickt erzähltest du, dass du bald mit deiner Mutter fortgehen würdest, aber viel lieber hier bei mir bleiben würdest. Auch mich machte es traurig, denn ich hatte dich mit der Zeit richtig gerne. Vielleicht war es damals schon Liebe gewesen.__  
__Doch wir beschlossen den Rest der gemeinsamen Zeit zu nutzen, die auch bald schon vorbei war. Der Tag deines Weggangs rückte immer näher und näher. Und schneller als wir wollten, war der letzte Tag.__  
__An diesem Tag spielten wir nicht, saßen nur beieinander und hielten uns gegenseitig im Arm, um dem Anderen Trost zu spenden. Wir wollten den Anderen nicht verlieren, denn zu wichtig war er uns geworden.__  
__Es wurde langsam Abend, als du das Schweigen durchbrachst. „Kou, ich will nicht gehen, aber ich weiß, es geht nicht, aber ich habe etwas für dich."__  
__Du löstest dich aus meiner Umarmung und stecktest mir einen Ring an einen Finger.__  
__Fragend blickte ich dich an, bevor du auf den Boden blickend sagtest: „Meine Mama hat gesagt, dass man der Person, die einem am wichtigsten ist, einen schenkt."__  
__Du hobst deinen Kopf. „Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich wiedersehe und immer bei dir bin."__  
__Vor Glück und Freude kuschelte ich mich an dich, denn ein Versprechen bricht man nicht. Und das war eines auf Lebenszeit._

Ob es damals schon Liebe war, obwohl wir es nicht wussten? Wahrscheinlich ja.  
Ich blickte immer noch in den Himmel, als ich meine Kette unter meinem Shirt hervorzog. An der Kette war als Anhänger ein kleiner Ring.  
Es war der, den du mir damals geschenkt hast, als wir klein waren. Mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln betrachtete ich den Ring, da ich der Meinung war, dass du dein Versprechen nicht halten kannst, da sich die Situation geändert hatte.  
Ich merkte, wie mir einige Tränen meine blasse Wange herunterliefen. Ich hatte doch so gehofft, dass du mich liebst und wir ewig zusammen leben könnten.  
Doch es ging leider nicht, da wir nun mal Zwillingsbruder sind. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich hier saß, als sich plötzlich zwei Arme um meinen Körper schlangen. Ich schaute hoch und es waren deine.  
Nachdem du meine Tränen und den Ring an der Kette gesehen hattest, hast du dich neben mich gesetzt und in den Arm genommen. „Kou", fingest du an, „damals habe ich dir etwas verschwiegen. Nämlich die Tatsache, dass ich dich liebe!" Dann hast du dich vorgebeugt und mich geküsst.

Obwohl es eigentlich verboten war, erwiderte ich den Kuss. Eine verbotene Versuchung, aber ich war glücklich. Ich ließ einfach meinen Gefühlen einfach freien Lauf und ignorierte meinen Verstand.  
Nachdem wir den Kuss gelöst hatten, ich dein Liebesgeständnis erwiderte, sagtest du: „Ich habe dir damals ein Versprechen gegeben und ich werde es halten, glaub mir. Wir gehen zusammen fort und bauen uns ein gemeinsames Leben auf, fern von unserer Familie, unseren Eltern. Bitte, komm mit mir!" Du hieltest meine Hände und ich nahm dein Angebot an, wollte doch nicht mehr ohne dich sein.  
Darauf hast du mir einen weiteren Ring an meinen Ringfinger gesteckt und ich küsste dich erneut. Wir standen Hand in Hand danach auf und wir machten uns gemeinsam auf den Weg in eine gemeinsame Zukunft, in der wir uns nie voneinander trennen konnten.  
Denn Licht und Finsternis gehören nun mal zusammen und dürfen nicht getrennt werden.

---

Ein weiterer OneShot. Ich hoffe, dass er euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über eure Kommentare freuen.

Lg,

Koike27


End file.
